Confusions in the ways of love
by Avesta Makara
Summary: A Daikari fic. Doesn't start out Daikari, but there will be Daikari action soon!


CONFUSIONS IN THE WAYS OF LOVE __

CONFUSIONS IN THE WAYS OF LOVE

Chapter 1: "Willis's Twin"

__

Author's note: The beginning of this starts off as sort of a re-write of the episode "Davis Cries Wolfmon" and it sorta starts in the middle of the episode when Davis and Veemon are getting chased by Tortamon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari Kamiya looked up and saw Davis Motomiya and his partner Digimon, Veemon, running toward them. "What's the matter Davis?"

Her partner Digimon, Gatomon, looked a little worried. She was thinking that maybe TK Takaishi was right about they is being a new enemy, and maybe "it" was attacking now. "Veemon?"

Davis and Veemon stopped running as they approached Kari and TK, both taking deep breaths after that long run.

"You guys look like you've just seen a monster," said TK.

They heard a "roar" and turned to see Tortamon running towards them.

Kari, TK, and the two Digimon partners looked at Davis and Veemon. Davis sighed, and told them the whole story.

"So, you think that this Digimon is mad at you, because he thinks that you threw a boulder at him?" asked TK.

The two nodded.

"Why don't you just explain the situation to him?" asked Kari.

"Start with Davis's lame plan," said Gatomon.

"And finish with saying you're sorry," Patamon finished and flew up above TK, Kari, and Gatomon.

"We already tried that already," said Veemon.

Davis narrowed his eyes, "Well, of course if Veemon would've digivolved to the champion level in the first place, none of this would've happened." He put his hands on his hips, and looked as his Digimon in an annoyed fashion.

Veemon sighed, "Again with the digivolving thing?"

Tortamon leaped out of the forest and chased Davis and Veemon off, while Kari, TK, Gatomon, Patamon, the Vegimon, and the Numemon hid behind a pile of logs.

When the dust from Tortamon's dash cleared, the two original digi-destined and their Digimon stood watching Davis and Veemon run for their lives.

"Have you ever noticed that Davis always gets himself into these things?" asked TK.

Kari turned to him, "Should we help them?"

"Nah."

"But how do we know that they'll be okay?"

Gatomon spoke up, "Somehow, Davis always lands on his feet."

Patamon flew closer to the ground, "Besides, I don't think that Tortamon is that angry with them anyway."

**********

Tortamon continued to chase them to the area where Cody Hida was giving the Gotsumon lessons.

"Cody!" shouted Davis as he and his Digimon ran towards him.

Cody turned around, "Hey Davis, what's the big hurry?"

"We need help." He and Veemon hid behind Cody as he held his "stick" above of himself in defense against Tortamon.

At the sight of Tortamon, Cody chickened out and threw the "stick" down. "I've just remembered that I have to study for a big math test next Monday, see ya!" He hid in one of the concrete tubes along with the Gotsumon and Armadillomon.

Davis and Veemon reluctantly began to run from Tortamon again.

Cody poked his head out of the concrete tube, "Boy, Davis sure has some strange ideas of how to have fun."

"You can say that again," replied his Digimon partner, Armadillomon.

**********

Yolie Inoue's D-terminal beeped, and she opened it to find out that she had e-mail from Cody. She opened it and read it.

"Hawkmon, Yolie, help!" cried Veemon as he and Davis neared the two.

Yolie held up her D-terminal, "Cody sent me an e-mail, and said you have a small problem."

Hawkmon put down the bottle of water that he was drinking and flew up in the air to get a better view. "I would not call that small."

"Yolie, quick do something please!" Davis pleaded as he ran.

"Yeah, help us! Hurry!" added Veemon.

"While you guys are running around playing games, some of us are working...huh?" Her glasses slid down to her nose as she gasped. She then jumped inside the boat along with Hawkmon, when she saw the trio getting closer.

"We're not playing games!" shouted Davis as he ran by the boat in which the two were hiding.

Tortamon was not to far behind them, and as he ran by the boat, he ran threw the water, which caused Yolie and Hawkmon to get drenched.

**********

"Davis, please tell me this is another trick?" pleaded Veemon as he followed him up the hill.

"Do you think I'm smart enough to think up something like this?" replied Davis.

"Good point."

Tortamon chased the two to the top of the hill, which turned out to also be a cliff.

"Someone please help us!" screamed Veemon.

"Please, anybody!" yelled Davis.

They continued to run, until they stopped all of a sudden when they saw a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, and a flower-like Digimon sitting on the edge of the cliff.

The girl must've heard they're cries for help, cause she stood up and turned around to look at Davis. "Was somebody calling for help?" she asked her voice sweet and angelic. She wore a light blue elbow length shirt, a light pink knee length skirt, light blue sketchers, and a light yellow headband. 

Her Digimon stood up, turned around, and tilted her head to one side. As if she was a mood stone, the petals that surrounded her head turned a sort of tie-die blend. She sort of reminded Davis of a mini Lillymon without the wings.

Davis nodded, "Uh yeah, we called for help."

The Digimon blinked, and the tie-die blend swirled. "Why?"

Veemon pointed to Tortamon, who was only yards away.

She stood up and turned to her digimon partner. "Let's go Petalmon!"

Petalmon's petals turned a bright yellow color. "Sparkle Mist!" A sparkling golden mist hit Tortamon, but had no effect.

"Strong Tempest!" Tortamon attacked, but Petalmon ducked out of the way.

"V-Head..." Veemon tried to attack Tortamon, but he was sent flying back. "...Butt."

"No! Veemon!" Davis shouted. Suddenly his digivice began to glow. "Huh?"

"I feel strange." Veemon stood up, suddenly filled with energy. "Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!"

"Whoa! That's your champion form?"

"Yep!" Exveemon attacked Tortamon skillfully, and eventually defeated him.

Petalmon went to stand beside her digi-destined partner, and her petals turned sort of a tranquil aqua color.

"I'm sorry that we weren't properly introduced," Christina said. "I'm Christina Escamillia."

Davis smiled, "Davis Motomiya, pleased to meet ya Christina."

She stepped closer to him, then pointed at him as if she was accuse him of something. "I knew that I'd heard your name before! I've heard about you from my brother!"

"Huh?" He blinked, "Your brother?"

"Yeah, my brother Willis."

"You're Willis's older sister!?"

"Actually, we're twins, so I'm the same age as you."

"Willis never mentioned having a twin sister."

"Well, our parents are divorced. Willis lives with Mom back in Colorado, and I lived in Egypt with my dad."

"Wow! You live in Egypt with all the scary muddies?"

"Yes I did. Our dad is an Egyptologist. And it's mummies not muddies," she responded with a giggle.

He laughed nervously; as to make it seem that he had said that on purpose to make sure she was paying attention, then glanced at his watch. "I'd better be getting back. Hey, Christina, do you wanna come meet the others?"

"Sure!" 

**********

Yolie looked at her watch, "Where are they? They know that we have to be home soon!"

"Look!" shouted TK as he pointed to the two Digimon walking towards him.

"Its Davis and..." Cody blinked, "a blonde headed girl?"

"Everyone," said Davis as Exveemon, Christina, Petalmon, and himself arrived. "I'd like you to meet Willis's twin sister, Christina Escamillia."

"Hi," Christina said waving.

So this was the beginning of a whole new adventure for the digi-destined…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai, Toei and other companies, not me. But, I do own Christina Escamillia. ^_^

*Avesta Makara*


End file.
